The Dragon Keeper
by Super Sonic 1110
Summary: Cara was one to never really fit in. She was always picked on and would always wind up kicking butt without meaning to. Her life is changed when she finds an oddly shaped rock, only to be teleported to another world and discover that it is not a rock but a dragon egg! She then is thrown into an adventure that will help her to discover what she wanted to know about her true life.
1. the hero rises

The traveler rode throughout the night. It was dark and cold as rain poured down onto his coat. He urged his horse farther towards the sight of light. The horse rode faster. It couldn't go any faster, it would soon give out, and the rider knew this. Just a little farther. His horse was strong, he knew he could make it. The light came closer. He held the oval shaped cloth close to him. He felt a beat coming from it, as if it were alive. He knew not what it was, but he knew it was very important and held power. He had to get it to the destination so it could be carried on by another. The gift had to have been extremely powerful, he had many close encounters with many beasts.

He was closer to the light now. A building came into his sight. Almost there. Just a little farther. Then something spooked his horse. It stopped and nervously sidestepped. He put his hand on its neck trying to calm it. The horse was still spooked. He urged him on. Soon they arrived at the house. He jumped off the horse and knocked on the door. A man opened the door. He looked surprised, then realization crossed his face. He widened the door and the man stepped inside.

The horse was still nervous and didn't want to stay around this place. Then a branch from a tree crashed down right in front of the horse. The horse bolted with a last frightened whinny as he ran in the direction he just came from. That was a wrong choice. He was swooped up into the air and disappeared into the night sky. The rider was alerted by the sounds outside and opened the door. He saw the broken tree branch and figured the horse just left in fear. He decided to let him go, now was not the time to run after a scared stallion. He went back inside.

"We need to hurry," the rider said.

"You may stay the night if you must. I can take care of this..."he looked towards the cloth bundle he now held,"Parcel."

"Thank you but where will you hide it. It has brought quite a bit of trouble since I've had it."

The man looked down at the parcel. "No, ill be fine. Exactly how much have they told you about this?" He gestured to the bundle.

"A knight told me that I was needed along with my steed to deliver it. They said it was extremely powerful and it would bring much danger."

"Then why did you bring it?"

"I didn't see the point of staying where nothing interesting would happen in my life."

The older man observed the rider. He was young and not bad looking. He had blue eyes and brown hair and had a bit of stubble. He was tall and looked strong, probably from years work of farming.

"I don't see why a lad like you would want to leave his life behind for a small duty such as this."

"I suppose everyone has their reasons. Some can be stupid, and some are the best reasons. But I think ill keep my reasons to myself."

"So be it."

The old man showed the rider to the guest room and gave him some dry clothes that he thought would have fit him. He was brewing a stew and it was almost done. They both sat and ate.

"Is there a las back home waiting for you?"

"There was but not anymore," the rider replied. He looked grim and hurt when he said those words.

"Tonight anything can happen."

"What do you mean?"

The old man looked up and smiled. "Nothing."

Once they finished eating the rider went to bed. He fell into a deep sleep. The old man sat and watched. Just as the prophecy foretold. The words swam through his mind.

On a night of ice and fire

A beacon of hope would come to this dying world

To be the savior or the destroyer

Two worlds collide and change

Though not at once, but in a different time

From a young man or woman of a dragons keep

To give deliverance

All will be lost or be made

The old man thought and thought. For it was he that delivered this news. There had to be a reason why it was this rider whom delivered the package. He had to be a dragon keeper, or be related to one. He knew little of the one who would deliver this beacon of hope, but he felt this was the man. He knew what he had to do. He stood and walked to his fireplace. He pulled out a stone that was under the fireplace and reached under to press a button. The wall behind the fireplace moved with a sound of stone screeching against stone. The fire did not go out, he did not will it to. He stepped through the fire and into a dark room. It was a cold stone floor and the walls were icy to the touch. There was a slight leak in one wall. Water dribbled down the wall and into a bowl. There was a table that had knives and tweezers and pliers on it. There were plants like drilont and blonant. They were plants that could heal and do other strange but amazing things. He grabbed and chopped some rosegrant and blundred. He threw it into the bowl of water and grabbed a jar of dirt. It wasn't just a plain jar of dirt, but a lighting fluid type of dirt. He threw a handful into the water and it lit up. He whispered some words in the unknown language and the fire turned blue. He unwrapped the package to reveal a rough shaped rock. It was hollow and had a tint of blue, green, and purple.

There was a loud roar as lightning flashed. He heard a bang on the door and another roar. The fire was now blue and blazing. The water started to spin and swirl and turned blue. It was all clear what he had to do know. The rider woke and grabbed his sword and ran downstairs. He saw behind the fire at what the old man was doing. He heard another bang bang at the door, but it would not fall. He jumped through the fire, untouched.

"What are you doing?"

The old man did not reply, but he dropped the package into the water. It disappeared. Then he realized what the man was.

"Magic is outlawed!"

"Not this time!,"the man yelled back. There was a loud crash behind and loud thumps followed. Then a roar. The rider turned around slowly. There was a large beast behind him, looking. It didn't think to look into the fireplace, then again who would've? It had large clawed talons for feet and spikes coming out of its back. It had a lions half of the body, from the torso up to the face. It had huge eagle wings, but they were worn and looked as if they had seen many battles. Its tail had a scorpion spike on it and was scaly. Its slitted eyes glowed red. It let out another roar then suddenly the stone wall behind the fireplace slammed shut. Thuds and roars followed as it tried to enter.

"Stay put. It wont get through."

The rider swallowed and sat down.

* * *

"Just leave me alone." I said as I tried to walk away.

"Hah, whats the matter little orphan? Were just messing."

"Leave me alone," I repeated. I clenched my fists and felt adrenaline. I never could handle my temper. I had gotten kicked out of 3 different schools. I was transported from orphanage to orphanage. I was pretty much a loner cause whats the point of making friends when you always get taken away?

"Your just a worthless little twit. Your parents never wanted you, that's why your an orphan."She shoved me back against the wall,"They knew you were a weakling and didn't want you to begin with. You were just a mistake."

My fist slammed into her face and I heard a crack. Blood flooded around my fist and engulfed her face. She stepped back and screamed.

"You punched me!"

"Oh I'm sorry, sounded like you wanted it." I then turned and walked away.

"Dont just stand there!"She yelled at her friends,"Get her!" I heard feet running after me. There were about three of her so called 'friends'. I turned and felt more adrenaline rush through my veins. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail as fast as I could and kicked the girl who was closest to me. She bent over, holding her gut. There was another girl who came at me she threw her fist at my face but I grabbed it and squeezed so hard I heard a loud pop. She screamed and backed off. The one I kicked in the gut stood straight and yelled as she wrapped her arms around my neck in an attempt to choke me. The last girl came at me and punched me in the gut two times. She laughed and smiled. I smiled back and bent down, throwing the girl who was choking me off my back and into her partner. They both fell to the ground. A black strand of hair fell into my face and I pushed it back. My bag fell to the ground, I bent down to pick it up.

"You little," the leader of the group tried to punch me while I was down, but I simply moved to the side and let her slam into the floor. I walked away as she screamed at me.

The next day I sat in the principals office. The girl whose nose I broke, or Lily, sat next to me and glared out the window. The principal sat calmly at her desk.

"I would like to know why you broke Lily's nose, Cara."

"She was pushing me and she wouldn't leave me alone, so I punched her face. I didn't mean to break her nose, it just happened."

"Yeah right,"Lily snorted.

"Lily, please." The principal silenced her with a frown.

I looked at her name stand on her desk. Alicia J. Martin it said. I looked up at the principal who was speaking.

"What did she say to you Cara?"

"She said I was an orphan and that my parents thought I was weak and that's why they didn't want me. And that I was a mistake."

"I see, and what did you do after you punched her?"

Lily glared at me with her deep brown eyes. They seemed almost black, probably like her soul.

"I walked away,"I answered. The principal looked down at her notepad and jotted down a few more notes.

"What a pile of crap," lily said angrily.

"Lily," the principal said, turning a stern look on Lily. "If she is lying, then what is your perspective on this event?"

"I didn't do anything!" Lily replied,"I was just at my locker getting ready to leave and then she came and punched me." She glared at me. I took a deep breath. She was lying, but it wouldnt help to shout out my innocence.

"Cara," the principal's stern gaze shifted to me,"Is that true?"

"No. I didn't want any trouble then she just walked up to me, her and her little posse, and she wouldn't let me leave."

"Do you really think it was necessary to punch her?"

I thought about it. In my opinion it was perfectly necessary, but in an adults opinion it wasn't. I decided to say what made her happy,"No it wasn't. Unless she were to have hit me first."

"Yes, it was not necessary."

I looked at the floor. It had an interesting carpet pattern. The colors interlaced with each other to blend into one pointless blur. Somehow it was pretty, I guess, but then again I had nothing to stare at.

"You two are lucky that we have a very small violency policy. I am going to give you a warning since this is the first, and hopefully last, dispute you two will have." Lilly snorted. "I will see you two in ISS for two weeks. I will be checking to see that you attend, Lily."

Lilly glared at me again, as if it were my fault she was in this situation. "You may go back to your classes for the rest of the day. I will see you on Monday."

Lily stood and walked out of class. I could feel her glare even though she wasn't looking at me. I couldn't wait to see what she would do after school. I stood and turned then stopped when Mrs. Martin said something."Cara, I know you have a history of getting kicked out of school for these things, but you don't seem like a bad person. I hope that less students will pick on you after this. I don't want you kicked out of this school so quickly."

I turned to look at her with my grey eyes. She had short black hair and wore a black suit. She didn't seem like a bad principal. "Thank you for giving me a chance. I hope kids will stop picking on me too. I've hoped that for a while, but whats the point in hoping anymore? Its obvious that there's something about me that no one has liked or ever will like. I'll be okay, I've made it to the 8th grade so far and im pretty sure you know I can take care of myself." I felt shocked. Crap, I thought, I've said too much and it sounded a little smart. Now I'm gonna get kicked out of my 4th school. "I'm sorry," I said,"I didn't mean-" she cut me off.

"I understand your position. I also know that many people have given up on you. I know how it feels when people give up on you, but I'm not like other people. I wont give up that easily." I shook my head and managed a fake smile. Then I walked out the door. Once I entered the hallway the smile transformed into a frown. What could she possibly understand about my position, I thought angrily. Nobody ever tried to understand and I didn't want them to. I walked up to my locker and grabbed my books for the next class and slammed it shut.

* * *

The rider took another deep breath. He had no idea how he was still here. The chimera clawed and banged at the door. It would not give up on trying to get in. At least he thought it was a chimera.

"That's a chimera? Right?" he asked.

"Yes and no," the old man replied," it seems that new creatures are appearing in this time."

The rider inhaled again. What had he gotten himself into? He was so confused.

"Any questions?" the man asked, as if this were a normal everyday thing.

"I have many, but I think I'll start with your name since I'm stuck here with you."

"I am Grandlin. What of your name?"

"I'm..." the rider faltered. He didn't know for sure if he could trust this man. Then again, he did save him from a chimera, for now. "I am Nole."

"Nice to meet you Nole. Now may I ask your age?"

"I am 16."

The old man nodded his head, or Grandlin I should say.

"What was that package I delivered?" Nole blurted out.

"That, my new friend, was a dragon egg." He said it matter-of-factly. As if he received dragon eggs all the time.

"What did you do with it?" Nole asked.

"I sent it away to a different world."

"Why?" I asked, slightly confused.

"To save it of course."

"From what?"

"Not a what, but a whom."

"Okay, from whom then?"

"I don't know."

"Well that's helpful."Nole replied sarcastically.

Grandlin smirked at him,"It is very important. There is a prophecy that only King Thrin and his knights know of."

Nole waited. "And?"

The man opened his mouth and recited a prophecy he most likely memorized, or Nole thought he memorized.

"On a night of ice and fire

A beacon of hope would come to this dying world

To be the savior, or the destroyer

Two worlds collide and change

Though not at once, but in a different time

From a young man or woman of a dragons keep

To give deliverance

All will be lost or be made"

Nole was silent. He thought about this prophecy. Why would this man tell me this? The question escaped his lips before he could stop himself. Grandlin looked at him.

"Whom do you think would be the one to deliver hope?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Then he stopped himself from continuing. Could he? No of course not. "No, if you're suggesting that it is me, trust me when I say this, its not me."

"Oh really?" the old man raised an eyebrow,"You are the one who said your life was dull."

"No, I didn't,"Nole spat out,"I said it was..." he trailed off.

"Boring, lifeless, painstakingly slow? I could go on with more words to help you finish that sentence." Grandlin replied sarcastically. Nole could find no words.

"Okay then so if I am the one who delivers the hope, then how is a dragon egg hope? Especially if you just threw it into another world?"

Grandlin thought and chose his words carefully,"Dragons were not always evil. There was a time when dragons and humans and other creatures actually lived in peace. Even the most evil monsters were not as bad as they are now."

"Oh," Nole said,"So you stole a dragon egg from the biggest mother dragon in the land and threw it into another dimension? I can see how that isn't a bad idea."

"I know you think it a rather stupid plan, but someone else will bring it back."

"So that means that I'm not the bringer of hope." Nole said hopefully, but slightly disappointed.

"Don't get your hopes up mister I don't want to be loved by all for saving our world. There can be multiple bringers of hope. We are unsure."

"What do you mean unsure?"

"I mean, we may have attempted this before."

"Before? As in you have stolen a dragon egg before and thrown it into another world?"

"Yes, but the eggs are not stolen. Well, not all of them are stolen. Maybe 1 or 2."

"Anyways," Nole said,"How long until the other person arrives?"

"Its hard to say. It may take some time."

"Well, I hope he hurries. Things here are already bad and they're gonna get a lot worse."

"what makes you say that?" asked Grandlin.

"Says the one that stole a few dragon eggs."

* * *

I walked home as fast as I could. Well, not home but it was where I slept and ate and did the things you were supposed to do in a home. I didn't want to bother waiting around for lily appear out of nowhere. I was walking through the park. It was a pretty nice park. It was very green and had trees and bushes and singing birds along with other happy things that people enjoyed. Then BAM! It started raining.

There was thunder and lightning, and the sky turned gray so fast. I didn't even expect it on a nice summer day like this. Then it started hailing.

"Aw gee, thanks mother frickin' nature. I needed a nice hailstorm to top off my day!" I yelled to the sky. I looked back down and saw a couple having a picnic staring at me. They seemed unaffected by the storm. In fact they looked perfectly dry. I spun around. Everything except me was dry! Then the hail stopped. I stepped forward and kicked something. I looked down to see a rock at my feet. It was kind of pretty so I picked it up. I looked down at it and didnt even notice the change of scenery. The Cement turned into a small, broken bowl on a cold floor. I looked up to find two men. One old and one young with brown hair and blue eyes. He wasn't half bad looking. Then realization dawned on me.

"Holly crap!" I yelled, with a jump,"Where the heck am I?"


	2. Just a dream!

This is chapter two of The Dragon Keeper. I didn't like how the points of view turned out, it was a bit confusing. Im going to change the perspectives from Nole to Cara. Read my first chapter first and see how ya like it though!

I felt shock cover my face as I looked at this girl. She had black hair and had a tall thin frame. She had grey eyes that reminded me of dark stormy days. She glanced at the old man I had just met, grandlin, and then her eyes turned to mine. The captured me and I froze, scared to move in fear of making a stupid move. Then a loud crash snapped me out of my trance as she broke her stare from me to turn around and be met by the chimera. She yelled and turned as fast as she could before stumbling to the ground. The chimera advanced through the cracked wall towards her. I turned to find a weapon and found a sword glistening in the moonlight. I grabbed it and spun around to advance towards her but was shocked to find her holding a fireplace poker and swinging it madly.

"Get away!," She yelled,"Get out of here you stupid whatever you are!"

I ran to her aid before the chimera could take a swipe at her. I stood in front of her in a defensive stance. The chimera roared and its snake head lashed out at me. I aimed to the neck only for the blade to bounce off. The snake head has scales that are tougher than nails. There is only one way to kill them, and thats by aiming for a coin sized spot on the top of the head. In order to kill a chimera you have to kill each individual head to defeat the beast. What a pain in the butt. It would be difficult enough to hit the lion head with the snake head protecting it. The other head, which was a mix between another snake with a giant gaping jaw with rows of rigid teeth and goat eyes.

I felt a tug on my hand and looked to see the girl tugging my hand. "Where the hell am I? And what the hell is that thing?"

"Save your questions until after we kill it please." I answered as we backed away from the roaring monstrosity.

"Okay then how do we kill it?"

"You kill each head in order for it to die."

"Got it," she grabbed an axe and charged the beast boldly. I sighed and charged after her. I could already tell that she is very hard headed.

She launched herself at the lion head first but the snake head blocked and pushed her away. She slide across the floor but jumped up and tried approaching from behind. I charged the monster from the front as a distraction. It didnt work very well. The other black snake head turned and snapped it jaws at her as she jumped onto its back. She swung her axe at its head and it flew clean off. She turned to the other snake head and lifted the axe again.

"No! Dont cut off its head!"

"Why not? This thing is trying to kill you and you dont want to cut off its head?" She swung the axe before I could say more and the head thudded to the ground. Great. Then she swung her axe down into the top of the lions head before it could react. The monster fell to the side of the ground with a thud and she juped off it before it hit the ground.

"See? Worked just fine." She smiled." The body started to slowly lift itself up off the ground as the snake neck started to blossom a new head. Then more bumps swelled from the neck and bursted. The girl turned around.

"Should have listened." I grabbed her hand and ran towards Grandlin. We ran through the gaping hole in the wall that was once a fireplace and ran outside. I hoped the monster hadnt seen us during its restoration process. We ran and ran until we were a good distance away from the house. We stopped to catch our breath. I didnt realize it before, but the girl was clutching the dragon egg close to her.

"What the heck was that?" She

Grandlin spoke between gasps,"That...Was...a chimera. A Monster."

"Welll, duh. Of course its a freaking monster. How did I get here? Where am I?"

"You are in the land of Algund and I brought you here."

"Why? Send me back! Ive already had a bad enough day! Send me back!"

"We need you here."

"This is a dream," She held her hands up to her head and started breathing fast. "Just a dream. Incredibly hot looking 16 year old that I just happen to meet. An old man who seems like he could be my grandpa. It is all fake. When I open my eyes it will be all gone and ill be back in the orphanage." I was surprised at what she said. How could she be thinking this is a dream? What does it mean when you call a person hot? Is it a bad thing or good? She's an orphan? My thoughts snapped back to her once her eyes opened wide. She seemed even more surprised than before then closed her eyes even tighter.

"Maybe its one of those dreams where you try to open your eyes but cant." Her eyes opened once more then she moaned,"Might as well play along with the dream, or maybe when it starts getting really good ill wake up. I know what to do." She stepped towards me.

"What are you-" I was silenced with a kiss. It was gentle and slow, as if she were savoring it. I would be lying if I said I didnt enjoy it. She pulled away and opened her eyes. Shock filled them.

"Your still here!"

"Would you prefer me to walk away?" I scrunched my brow together in confusion.

"No... ugh..." She trailed off.

"We cant send you back just yet. You are meant to be here." Grandlin interjected before it could get any more odd for the girl.

"Why? How am I needed? Im just a girl that's a big nobody, trouble maker." She ran her hands through her shoulder length hair and sighed,"Just a dream, its just a dream. Might as well play along right?"

"Um, yes I suppose," I answered her with a smile.

She frowned at me,"Forget that kiss happened, I was supposed to wake up."

"How can I forget a kiss like that?," I smiled again and she replied with a sigh.

"Nole, leave the poor girl alone. Shes shocked from these events. She isnt used to it like you."

"What do you mean hes used to it?"

"I know about these monsters and you dont. I know how to kill them and you just know how to make the situation worse."

"Oh shut up. I did prettty good for my first time fighting a...what is it again?"

"Chimera, and no you just made it multiply and become even stronger. Your lucky we got out of there in time."

"Anyways, I think we should find a safe place to rest and I will explain everything to you. What should I call you?" Grandlin asked the girl.

"Cara. Cara Bronx. What do I call you?"

"Grandlin. And this here is Nole. From what I can tell he is a very quiet and nice young man until he sees a lovely young lady." Grandlin glared at me.

"What?," I threw up my hands,"I didn't do anything. Shes the one that kissed me."

"I thought this was a freaking dream! No, it is a dream. When I fall asleep ill wake up and be back in the real world."

"Lets just go find a place to rest,"Grandlin said and turned to walk down the road.

I stared into the flames that danced before my eyes. I kissed that boy, nole I think his name is, and didnt wake up! This has to be a dream. None of this would happen in the real world. Then he flirted, or tried to get me to flirt with him. The old man shuffled around the campsite to grab herbs that he found in the forest to add to the duck that nole had hunted down.

"So," Grandlin sat across from myself and the fire,"Tell me about how you came to posses the dragon egg."

"This is a dragon egg?"

"Yes. I sent it to find you and bring you back."

"Oh well that makes sense since this is a dream. Well ya know I was just walking in the rain and kicked a rock then I picked it up and transported here."

"Hm, I see."

"Okay then."

"What is it?"

"This is just so normal for everyone I have met so far."

"Well, most of everyone you have met lives here." At his words nole walked out from behind a few trees. My thoughts traveled to our kiss. My first kiss and its completely weird. Wow, he probably thinks im some weird person that likes to kiss strangers.

"Hello," He dropped a pile of sticks by the fireplace. He was quiet so far. I was curious to get to know him.

"Good, now I can explain things properly and not repeat myself." Grandlin spoke as Nole sat next to me and crossed his legs.

"Do tell, since Ive just met you and need more of an explanation."

"Wait, you two just met?"

"Yes," Nole replied,"Its a long story. The short version, I delivered the egg to him, he transported it to you and the chimera attacked us. Then you came and made it stronger and a bit more difficult to kill."

"Okay, but why send the egg away?"

"This land is in a dark time," Grandlin answered,"There are dark forces rising. More monsters that you cannot are rising from the deepest darkest places, but they are conjured by magic. Black magic, and we do not know who it is that is conjuring them. We sent the dragon egg to bring the one that can defeat the darkness. The despair, only the king knows of the darkness that slowly poisons the kingdom. There is a prophecy. One that tells of a saviour that can save us but has a relationship with dragons."

"Oh..." I sat quietly throwing these thoughts around my mind. Damn, I have one active subconscious is one of the thoughts. Just a dream.

"So you think im the saviour?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

"You are fine with it?"

"Sure, I mean this is just a dream, might as well have fun right?"

"Whatever plugs the hole in your boat." Nole interjected.

"what?"

"Whatever keeps your boat from sinking, geez. Use some clues."

"Sorry mister scholar."

"Anyways, you will help us unmask the sorcerer who is causing this." Grandlin interjected before we could continue the conversation.

"okey-doke. What do we do?"

"Well, we need to go to the king."

"Okay then."

"And magic is outlawed by the way."

"Figures," I shrug.

"So we leave in the morning. Get some rest."

I layed down after we ate and stared at the tree stump in front of me. I could not sleep for whatever it was worth. I turned when I thought they were both asleep. I was greeted by nole sitting by another tree close to me watching the flames. I closed my eyes quickly in hopes he didnt see my eyes open.

"I know you're awake." He said.

I sighed and sat up,"Cant sleep either huh?"

"Nope. Its pretty obvious you cant either."

"Duh."

"How do you feel about all of this?"

"Its just a dream, might as well play along with it."

"Oh, then why did you kiss me?"

"I should have woken up. I always wake up when the best things happen."

"I wouldnt know, I dont dream."

"You dont?"

"Not since my parents died."

I stay silent at this, surprised that he is being so...straightforward. "Oh, im sorry."

He grunted. And I felt awkward. I understand how it feels, you dont want to hear im sorry, you want to hear something else. Maybe not even any words, but a hug or a pat on the shoulder. You dont want sympathy for something you already are used to being gone. I felt awkward saying sorry like that but I didnt know what else to say.

"How did it happen?"

"The king. He ordered my mom to be burned at the stake for witchcraft. She of course didnt do anything wrong."

"Then why are you agreeing to go to the kingdom? I mean, I would want to snap his kneck."

"Im not sure. I guess im slightly hoping he made a huge mistake and regrets it. Then again, I dont care anymore."

"Oh..." We stayed silent. I didnt know what else to say, might as well not say anything. The fire flickered in the slight breeze. Then he finally broke the silence.

"Your an orphan?"

"Yes," I was used to that question.

"What happened to your parents?"

"They didnt want me." I swallow. Ive never really said those words to anyone. No one cared enough to ask what happened, they only assumed that they died or didnt want me.

"Whats it like where you came from?" I looked up at him, his eyes were steel grey. They were focused on mine and I willed myself to not turn away.

"Its okay. Its big, cars and phones and stuff like that."

"What is a car?"

"Its like a carriage without a horse pulling it. Its electric. And phones, well its like writing a letter but you talk through it and its more direct than a letter."

"Oh."

I yawned," You probably think im a freak or something."

"Why?"

"I kissed you and we didnt even know each others names."

"Oh."

"That doesn't bother you?"

"Umm..."

"Wow, typical guy." I grabbed my blanket and flopped to my side.

"Hey you were the one that kissed me. What do you want me to say?"

"I dont know. Maybe a dont kiss me until you know more about me."

"Well, sorry." I craned my neck to look at him. His shaggy mop of brown hair and his grey eyes. He looked innocent but damaged. As if he has been hurt by other people way too many times to give a crap.

"Just, forget the kiss," I sighed and layed my head down.

"okay."

I closed my eyes and refused to look at him until he layed down and his breathing was the only thing I could hear. I turned and looked up at the sky.

"How?" I asked myself. This is a weird complicated dream. I will forget it when I wake up, but why does it feel so real? I just cant wait to sleep and wake to be disappointed that it was just a dream. Nothing more. Just a silly notion in a girls mind.

.


	3. First target

Cara:

I felt the wind rush through my hair as the sun gently caressed my face. A smile sprung to my lips and I opened my eyes to a blue cloudless sky. I turned to see nole, the boy I had just met, smiling at me with his white toothed grin and holding out a hand for me to hold. I heard myself giggle and reached out to take his hand, but then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I saw a man whom also held out a hand to me with a smirk. He had on a black cloak and all I could see were his thin lips. I felt as if I could trust this man and found myself slowly reaching a hand out to meet his. The sun was covered by a cloud and cast a dark shadow over the three of us. I hesitated and looked back to Nole. His smile had faded but his hand was still extended, a look of concentration on his face and his eyes showed his fear. I felt as if I was moving away from him, I looked down to see the very ground flashing before my eyes. Then I looked up again.

There was an old woman, with white hair and vibrant yellow eyes. She too smiled at me and reached out a hand. At this I felt confusion, I wanted to trust but couldn't and wasnt sure why I felt I should trust her. I turned again to see the young man again, with a smirk still burned onto his face and his hand still reaching towards me. I looked back at nole to see he was far away again and found myself reaching for him. Why was I reaching for him? I should be running from all of this. The sky was now full of shades of black and grey and the winds picked up to a howling mass of confusion. Trees lost their leaves and fluttered frantically around me. I was back in front of Nole before I knew it and was completely surrounded by the people I had seen and a newcomer. I couldn't see him, but I felt his presence.

I heard a scream and whipped around to see Nole crouched on the ground, a girl standing in front of him. He was bent over but looked up at the girl, then to me with his startling blue eyes and pulled his hands away from his stomach. They were soaked in blood. The girl fell to her knees as nole stared blankly at me.

No.

I had just met him, and I already dream of him... dying?

Why? No. I wont let this happen. Not ever. Not to anyone. I will not let him have to suffer this fate. I will protect him, I already consider him a friend, of course I will protect him.

Wait...

A dream within a dream?

I snapped open my eyes. It took some time for my eyes to adjust as I realized that I was surrounded by blue skies and trees. Great.

"Morning sunshine. Sleep like a rock, dont ya?"

I propped myself on my shoulders to see nole sitting across from me, then procedded to moan and pull the blankets around me as I curled into a ball.

Just a dream. Im still passed out...or maybe even drugged.

"Oh, darling, you are gonna need a stone wall to block out my voice." I ripped the covers back and glared at nole.

"Dont call me darling. I am no ones darling."

He threw up his hands,"Okay then."

"That is enough you two,"grandlin cut in as he appeared from the trees holding some herbs in his arms. He went to his bag to place the herbs in them and stood to look at us,"Well. Gather your things! We don't have all day to sit around! We have important news for the king."

It didnt take much to pack up. The fire was already out, there wasnt much food to pack, and all I had to do was roll up the blanket I had. We started off slow, walking through fields and roads until we met a man with four horses. We payed him for three and rode as fast as we could. The trees and wind whipping past us. We stopped for a few breaks and let the horses drink their fill.

"We are almost to the castle, we can slow down a bit now."

Our horses were slowed to a trot, Grandlin being the fasted took the lead while Nole and I fell behind.

"So..." He started in a failed attempt at a conversation.

I felt embarrassed about the day before. Yeah, it is just a dream but still. Any girl in her right mind would not just kiss a guy that she just met and then try to act like it never happened. I felt awkward right now.

"So..." I replied, not sure what to say. He squirmed in his seat and I bit the inside of my lip.

"I'm sorry about the other day. That was a bad start."

"That's...okay. You were confused and..."

"Acting really stupid?" I finished.

"No, I wouldn't say stupid. It wasn't the best thing to do though." We stayed silent until he spoke again.

"I'm sorry too. I seemed..."

"Like jerk?" I somewhat giggled, hoping the ice would break.

"Not a jerk, if you mean like a man who is perverted then yes." He looked at the ground. I could tell he felt just as bad as I did.

"Your not really perverted..." I trailed off. We rode on in uncomfortable silence as the caslte seemed to grow bigger in size.

"Don't worry about it," I said,"Lets forget yesterday happened?"

"Agreed." He smiled. He had a shaggy mop of brown hair that shook with every step his mount took and those blue eyes looked dark. Maybe they changed color. They looked like the parts of the ocean that weren't the deepest, but not the shallowest either. They were amazing.

"So, why are you coming to the king after what he did to you?"

"Im not sure," He scrunched his eyebrows together,"Like I said, im hoping he feels sorry for what he did and knows it was wrong."

"What if he doesnt feel that?"

"Then dont let me find out."

We continued on and arrived at the palace entrance. We told the guards that it was important buisness and met another soldier, his name Sir Torne of Lisand. I thought it was an odd name for a night, but asked no questions. We followed him through a series of corridors until we entered a room where we could not hear the bustle of the market place. He was tall with brown eyes and short brown hair.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We have the savior in our midst." Grandlin replied. Torne's eyes widened in surprise.

"Whom is it?" He didnt give me a second glance. Certainly he knew that it was not Nole, he knows that nole was just the delivery boy. Right?

"I would like to reveal that with the king in our midst."

"Is it the girl?" Torne joked with a smile. It faded when he noticed my frown.

"You cant be serious?" He asked.

"Call on the king and you will know how serious I am." Grandlin replied. Torne left with the surprise etched into his face. I felt anger rise in me.

"The girl? Is that all I am?" I paced the floor. Nole leaned against a table and stared at the ground.

"Calm your self. You will earn more respect soon."

"How?"

"Completeing challenges."

"You mean proving every person in this kingdom wrong?"

"Pretty much, deary." Nole said.

"Im not a deary either. Enough with the names."

"Okay, how about wart face?"

"Okay, toad eyes."

He sighed in exasperation.

"You know I am kidding right?"

"Yes, frog tongue." This time he smiled and laughed.

"Why does every insult involve a frog or toad?" I smiled too.

"Oh I can think of more insulting things." He replied. We were silenced when we heard foot steps approaching. I swallowed, we were going to meet a king.

Nole:

I waited for the steps to approach closer so I could prepare not to bow to the king. I dont see the point of bowing to anyone. What does it prove anyway? If a king says you have to bow, he has earned no respect. If I were a king I wouldn't want anyone to ever bow to me. The steps were closer now. Then they stopped in front of the door as it opened with a loud squeal.

"Somebody please oil these doors! I do not want to hear another squeak from a single hinge when I open a confounded door!" Some thing told me that our royal pain was in a bad mood.

He stepped through the door with a smug posture and smirk on his face.

Grandlin bowed and the girl, cara, looked at him confused. When grandlin looked up at her, she realized what to do and clumsily tried to copy Grandlin. She glanced up at me and I sighed. I stooped to the ground as un-gracefully as I could.

"Someone needs to teach this girl manners. She knows nothing of being a proper lady," He commented as we stood again. I proceeded to lean against the table. Cara looked down at her pants and shirt then frowned at the king. While his back was turned, she stuck her tongue out at him. I laughed and Sir Torne frowned at me. I tried to hide it with a frown that turned into a smrik then a smile.

"Now, where is he?" the king spotted me," Ah, a young fine lad you are. You are honored I am sure." He reached to shake my hand and I ignored.

"No, im not honored actually."

"Why not? It is a great thing to do by serving the kingdom and myself." He smiled as if he had it all.

"You are mistaken, sire." Grandlin saved me before I could make things worse.

"Then who is it?"

"Me." Cara stepped forward,"I am your supposed savior."

"My girl, you are mistaken. Perhaps you are under affect of the herbs grandlin has supplied you. Now who is it?" He turned to grandlin again.

Before he could open his mouth cara interrupted once more,"Me." She grabbed the kings arm and Torne stepped forward.

"I beg your pardon? You do know you are taking to a king?" He waved torne away.

"Yes, and I am telling you it is me."

"It is true sire."

At this he looked surprised."Oh."

He stumbled to a chair as if mortally wounded and sat. He ran a hand over his face. This seemed to upset cara even more.

"I can do anything a man can." She said.

The king looked at her in silence, as if he were hallucinating. I dont blame him. With her pants and shirt along with a overcoat. She seemed the vision of a mad woman, except she wasnt.

"Well, you must know of what we are up against." The king finally said. He shifted in his seat and gestured for all of us to sit.

"First off, do you have the dragon egg?" He asked. Cara picked up a package wrapped in cloth or the dragon egg that was sent to her. She pulled it closer to herself.

"What do you want with it?" She asked defensively.

"It was mine in the first place," He looked to Torne,"Tell Criteous he is needed and to bring the box."

He looked at Cara with a look of unpleasantness, as if he would have hit her and told her to shut it if he wasn't the king with a reputation to uphold. Cara tightened her grip on the oval like egg. She seemed confused but ready to take what was thrown at her. In fact I was still confused. From my understanding, which was very blurry, a war was coming. One that would be long and difficult, facing dark forces and somehow Cara played into it. In order to bring her into these events, we had to send a retrieval which was the egg that transported her back to this land. Im npt even sure how I am still caught up in this. All I did was deliver the egg.

A knight had came to me on a hot summer day while I was doing my chores, mucking out stalls, harvesting some crops and so forth. In fact it was Sir Torne. He had said that I had been watched and that he felt I could be trusted. He offered me a chance to do a great duty for the kingdom. I had kindly objected because I felt rather happy with my life at that moment. Then something happened to change that. After that event I had decided to do the "great duty" and see what it was they needed me to do. All I was asked to do was deliver the egg, which I didn't know was a dragon egg at the time. They had explained that it would be dangerous, I had no idea why but now I do.

"Ah, Criteous. There you are, please take this egg and put it in my vault." He gestured towards Cara which only caused her to pull the egg closer into her mother like embrace. The servant, criteous, walked to cara. She reluctantly loosened her grip on the egg and gently placed it into the silk lined box.

"Now, let me explain what is happening." He looked to Nole. "You may leave, never speak a word of this to anyone." I was shocked and slightly disappointed. I hoped that I was intended for this, but perhaps not.

I turned to the door and took a step before her voice rang out,"What? Why? He worked his butt off trying to get the dang thing to its destination, and hes just dismissed like a child thats been chastised for running in the street and sent off to his room without food? Not even a thanks?" The king sighed and turned to her.

"My girl, he is no longer needed. I have no use for him."

"You cant even pay him?"

"Ugh," he gestured to Torne,"Bring a pound for him."

"A pound? Thats all, and you say you sit on a throne of gold."

"I say no such things," he argued,"Fine, two pounds."

"No, three."

"Two. That is all I will give or I will have him thrown in the dungeons for a day or two. Perhaps the stocks would do even better?" Torne threw the bag at my feet. I didn't want to stoop to get it, I considered leaving it. I dont want the kings money. He already disgusted me with his posh attitude like he knew every choice he made was right. I started to turn then I heard,"He stays."

"What? No, I make the choice around here you cant just-"

"I will need his assistance," Cara cut in." He is the only one that I find suitable to help myself."

"Fine." The king glared at me. Come to think of it, I didnt know the kings name. In fact, I dont think anyone really knew his name. Odd, you would think it would be announced at all corners of the streets.

"Now, don't you have anything to say your highness?" I sarcastically added, after making myself comfortable in a chair.

"As you are all aware, we are headed to a dark time, and we need our saviour. Which I suppose is you-"

"Cara." She grunted.

"Cara, anyways there have been attacks in many places. Creatures that are so different from what we are used to. Serpents with multiple legs like an insect."

"we fought a chimera." Cara interjected.

"Oh, did you?"

"Yes," I said,"It was different from many others I have seen."

"My point is made. Anyways, there has to be a source for these beasts to be coming from. We fear that it may be an old evil rising to destroy this land and recreate it in its own way. There is the prophecy, so kindly foretold by our medic grandlin. Im sure you have heard it by now." I looked to cara, she stared at the floor deep in thought.

"Yes, I have." She answered.

"Then you know that we need a saviour. This saviour can control dragons and is called dragon keeper. He or she in this case forms a special bond with the dragon of choice. We had to steal this egg from its nest in hopes to use it for good. It helped to bring you along to our world Cara, wherever it is you came from."

"Okay, so what do we do now?"

"We eliminate the problem while we can. We find our nest which is the source of the beasts and destroy it. We have and idea of where it is."

"Where is that?"

"The enchanted springs."

"Hm, dark and scary. Better bring as much TNT as I can." Cara smiled and laughed mockingly.

"Yes, the springs. They are something to fear."

"How? It doesnt sound threatening."

"I suppose you would need to see it." The king scrunched his golden brows together in confusion.

"any questions?"

"oh, many but it will probably keep me even more confused."

"what would those be?"

"Well,I for one want to know your actual name instead of calling you the king." I interjected. Everyone was silent. The king smiled, causing his beard to form an odd smile shape.

"Yes, I suppose you do need something else to call me. No one is worth my time to know my name. Call me Mathew."

"Well then, Mathew, I suppose we will go to the springs and eliminate the problem." I smiled as kindly as I could.

"Criteous, please show them their rooms and give them anything they need. They will leave in the morning."

"In the morning?"Cara exclaimed,"What will we use? How will we wipe out an entire nest of whatever it is and whosits?"

"I will supply you, do not worry." Mathew said. Cara didnt look convinced but she said no more as we stepped into line behind Criteous. I walked beside her.

"I dont trust him."I said as quietly as I could.

"The feeling is neutral." she answered.

"He is so smug like he knows every little detail. Like you cant think for yourself."

"Yeah, but I try not to make assumptions too quickly. I do agree that he is a jerk though."

We walked down many corridors. Grandlin was the first to his room, leaving cara and I and the servant Criteous. We followed him down another hall and stopped in front of a set of doors. He opened the door to my room. It had a fireplace and a big fancy bed with a canvas over it and curtains that you could close. He opened the door nest to mine to reveal caras room, which had the same detail as mine. Just in lighter tones. There was a lady servant waiting for cara in her room, filling a tub with hot water. There was a man servant in my room who too was heating a tub of water for myself.

"Dinner will be served in 3 hours. Take all the time you need to settle in." And he left.

"well, can I come by later?" I asked cara.

"Sure, how about after dinner?"

"Okay," I smiled.

Cara:

I scrubbed myself clean and savored the warmth of the bath. I tried to push the worry away from my conscience. What am I getting myself into? Then I had to go and drag Nole into it. I shouldnt be agreeing wholeheartedly to help. I should be curled up in a ball in the corner saying this isnt true. But somehow, it felt right. It felt as if I somehow... belong.

And then the egg...

I couldnt explain it. I touched the egg and... I'm not even sure. I felt as if I had my hearing cleared and renewed. I felt as if it were a little puppy with big brown eyes and the cute puppy smell that puppies have. I felt the urge to keep it and love it and care for it. Its just an egg though. I couldnt be the dragon keeper that they thought the saviour was. I couldnt be anything really. Not possibly important to what is going to happen.

The lady maid helped me to get dressed, and trust me dresses are not my style.

"Would you like these washed miss?"

"Yes please, I feel odd in this dress." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Well, ill go get them washed and dried. They should be ready by tomorrow."

"Thank you." She left the room. I looked to see what contents were in my room.

There was a big window with heavy gold curtains lined with bright green. The walls were a light rosy pink and the bed covers matched. It was a large bed with a fluffy comforter and pillows you could just sink into. On the wall there was a big wooden bookshelf filled with books. Nothing that seemed too interesting. There was one called The creatures of Algund. I gently pulled on the spine and tugged it out of its slot. I sat on the chair in front of the fireplace and opened to the first page of the book. It was a table of contents. I slowly flipped through the pages taking in the hand drawn images and some of the words. It was interesting to look at. I always enjoyed looking at drawing of mythical creatures, and now I can actually see them here for real. It shouldnt be real but I guess it is for now.

Cara...

A faint whisper. Like a scared child. I turned around to get a sweep of the room. Nothing. I shook it off and went back to looking at my book.

Cara...cara...

I jumped. "Who's there?" Standing I walked to the window and looked behind the curtains. Nothing. I looked under the bed. Nothing. I looked in the wardrobe. Nothing but hangers. It has to be in my head.

Yes...

Who is that? I thought.

Its me cara...

The voice sounded so delicate a frail. Like the voice of a little girls memory in a movie. So sweet and gentle but a sad painful reminder of loss.

Who? Who are you? I asked.

I dont know... I have no name...

What do you mean? Where are you? Maybe I can help.

No...no...

The voice sounded even weaker.

Describe where you are to me. Please.

A box...

Oh...

Had I gone mad? A box? Am I talking to a ghost somehow?

All I remember is a warmth... a warmth and then...cold, so cold.

Are you okay? Are you hurt?

Silence

Hello?

Nothing

Hello?

im...im too weak...

No! stay with me. Ill help you!

I cant...I- the door opened with a creak and the maid came in.

"Miss! Are you feeling fine? You're as pale as a ghost! Do you need anything?"

"No, no I'm fine..."

"are you sure?"

"Yes, I never did get your name?"

"Its Meline, miss."

"thank you Meline, you have been a big help. What time is it/"

"its supper time miss."

"Already? Time passed so fast."

"Yes, ill lead you to the dinning hall miss."

Dinner was good. There was turkey and potatoes with green beans and corn. It was delicious and I savored every bite. Nole looked better, his hair washed and combed but still a shaggy mop that fell into his eyes. There was a desert of apple tart and milk. After dinner I went back to my room and watched the flames dance before my eyes. I had a hard time trying to sleep so I just sat in the big chair and watched the fire. A knock broke my trance.

"Cara?" it was Nole."Are you awake?"

I stood and walked to the door. I pulled it open to see nole standing in a loose white shirt with his sleeves rolled up. His shirt had a V shape but you could tie it with two strings, which he left carelessly hanging showing some of his skin.

"Hi."

"Cant sleep either?" he took a step into my room and I went back to my spot by the fire.

"Not really." I replied.

"Yeah, me neither." he grabbed some pillows off the bed and threw them on the floor by the fireplace and layed on his side looking up at me.

"Its weird," I said.

"What is?"

"I just..."

"everything thrown on you all of a sudden?"

"Ha, yeah." I smiled. "One day getting sent to detention for a fight I didnt start then getting to sent to a world, meeting acu-" I stopped and grunted. He looked up at me."You and grandlin. Then a dragon egg and all the other stuff."

"Huh, yeah."

He turned to look at the flames. I grabbed a pillow off the bed and layed beside him on my stomach, watching the flames cast their shadows.

"It has been pretty crazy. What do you mean by a fight you didnt start?"

"hah, it was after school. There was a group of girls that ganged up on me."

"How many?"

"four girls. They all tried to jump me."

"Why?"

"I don't even know. The girl that started it, lily, was being a jerk to me and shoved me."

"What did you do?"

"I... umm... I broke her nose."

"You what?" he put his face into his pillow to try to muffle his laughter.

"it was an accident. I just get picked on and I wind up beating the crap out of them."

"Like with the chimera?"

I let out a snort,"I guess. I've never really fit in."

"neither did I. Or at least I felt like that."

"No friends?"

"A few. What about you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I moved from place to place too much. Didn't see the point."

"Oh."

"Ever had a girlfriend?"

"A what?"

"A girl that you courted." I laughed.

"Oh," he looked back to the flames,"Yes."

"What happened to her?"

"She just left. I guess I didn't make her happy enough."

"Oh." I hit a nerve, I could tell. Should have just kept my mouth shut. "Sorry."

"Its fine, that was a while ago." we layed in silence.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess. Not really sure how I feel right now."

"Why did you tell the royal pain that you wanted me to stay?"

"Cause I did. So far your the only one that can help me. Sorry for kinda dragging you into it."

"Its fine. To be honest I wanted to go. I've got nothing better to do." He smiled again.

"Huh." I yawned. We layed and talked for I don't know how long. We talked until the fire slowly burned out and I dozed off. I woke up later for find a blanket covering me. I smiled and tugged it closer. The floor was hard and cold so I crawled into bed and passed out with the thought of Nole gently putting a blanket on me, causing a smile to never leave my face.


End file.
